Clash of Clans Wiki:Allgemeine Regeln
Lieber Leser, bitte nimm dir, bevor du anfängst im Clash of Clans-Wikia zu editieren, ein wenig Zeit, dich mit den Regeln dieses Wikias vertraut zu machen. Diese Regeln wurden am 26.03.2014 von der Clash of Clans-Wikia-Community aufgestellt. Grundsätzliche Regeln # Die Nutzungsbedingungen von Wikia stehen über den hier festgelegten Regeln. Sollten die hier festgelegten Regeln den Nutzungsbedingungen widersprechen, so gelten diese nicht. # Rassistische, sexistische oder beleidigenden Aussagen werden im Wiki nicht toleriert. Ob eine Aussage beleidigend ist oder nicht, definiert ein Administrator! Hier kann gerne eine zweite Meinung, bei einem anderen Administrator, eingeholt werden. Diese Verletzung wird mit einer Sperre, je nach Ausmaß der Verletzung der Regeln, für eine beliebige Länge bestraft. ## Dies gilt ebenfalls auch für Bilder mit den unerwünschten Inhalten. Sie werden, egal ob sich diese auf einer Benutzerseite befinden oder sonst wo, unverzüglich gelöscht. # In einem Artikel wird meist viel Arbeit und Zeit investiert. Es ist untersagt, Seiten zu leeren, falsche Werte einzutragen oder unsinnige Inhalte einzufügen. Hier darf ein Administrator eine zeitlich begrenzte Sperre festlegen. Fällt einem Benutzer eine Seite auf, die nichts im Clash of Clans-Wikia zu suchen hat, so kann die Vorlage Vorlage:Löschen benutzt werden. # In einem Wikia wollen alle gemeinsam ein großartiges Nachschlagewerk erschaffen. Sei daher bitte stets freundlich zu deinen Mitbenutzern. Kritik ist erlaubt, jedoch sollte diese stets höflich und sachlich geschrieben werden. Beleidigungen und Schimpfwörter sind nicht akzeptabel. # Es ist nicht erlaubt, Benutzerseiten fremder Benutzer zu bearbeiten. Um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, sind diese Bearbeitungen immer angemeldet vorzunehmen. Ist eine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis dieses Nutzers gegeben worden, so darf ein anderer sie editieren. Administratoren dürfen jedoch unpassende Inhalte entfernen. # Abgeschlossene Diskussionen oder Diskussionen (o. Kommentare), dessen letzte Antwort älter als sieben Tage ist, sollten ggf. nicht mehr beantwortet werden. Die Community versucht so schnell wie möglich Fragen zu beantworten. Wenn die Frage wiederholt wird, obwohl eine Antwort gegeben ist, wird jene hingewiesen. Tritt die Frage mehrmals auf, so wird für den Benutzer eine Verwarnung ausgesprochen. Bei mehrfacher Wiederholung wird der betroffene Benutzer gesperrt. Diese Regel wird aufgehoben, wenn es einen triftigen Grund gibt, diese Diskussion wieder zu öffnen. ## Diese Regel gilt nicht bei Clanvorstellungen. # Die Seite der Allgemeinen Regeln muss in der Willkommens-Nachricht verlinkt werden. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, muss ein aktiver Administrator oder ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter kontaktiert werden. Mit dem Lesen der Regeln wurdest du aufgeklärt, was in diesem Wikia alles erlaubt und was nicht erlaubt ist. Die Ausrede "Ich habe die Regeln nicht gelesen!" ist somit sehr unglaubwürdig. # Clanwerbung oder Clansuche ist nur im entsprechenden Unterforum erlaubt. Dafür muss man sich an folgende Regeln halten. #Beiträge im Diskussionsforum:Archiv dürfen nicht mehr beantwortet werden (weiteres siehe Regel 6). # Werbung für fremde Wikis/Wikias (oder andere externe Seiten) ist verboten. Falls ein anderes Wikia an einer Partnerschaft oder ähnlichem interessiert ist, so kontaktiere bitte einen Administrator im Clash of Clans-Wikia oder über seine Nachrichtenseite im Community-Wikia. # "Hilfs-Admin-spielen" ist untersagt. Bitte lese dir den Beitrag Ich will Admin werden durch. Es ist schön der Community zu helfen und zu editieren, jedoch sollten Spamangelegenheiten den Administratoren und Super-Moderatoren überlassen werden. Du kannst jedoch einen Administrator darauf hinweisen, dass es sich bei einer Angelegenheit um Spam und Vandalismus handelt. Bitte dafür die entsprechenden Beweise bereit halten und speichern. # Sperrumgehung ist in jedem Fall verboten. Bei einer Sperre ist das Bearbeiten der eigenen Nachrichtenseite meistens erlaubt. # Benutzer, die in anderen Wikia-Wikis gesperrt sind, können ohne Kommentar auch hier gesperrt werden. # Wer mehrere Accounts besitzt, muss dies mit einem Administrator klären. Ansonsten können beide Accounts gesperrt werden. # Erstelle keine neuen Kategorien, ohne der Genehmigung eines Administrators. # Doppelposts sind nicht erlaubt. Solltest du Informationen vergessen haben oder möchtest noch etwas dazu beitragen, so benutze bitte den "Bearbeiten"-Knopf. # Antworten auf Fragen in Kommentaren sind über die "Antworten"-Schaltfläche beizutragen, damit der Zusammenhang nicht verloren geht. # Das Verbreiten von falschen Informationen oder nicht bestätigen Informationen ist zu unterlassen. Das Wiki basiert auf Fakten und nicht auf Vermutungen. Richtlinien für Artikel Erst durch die Artikel wird ein Wikia zu einem Wikia. Um sicherzustellen, dass eine gewisse Qualität bestehen bleibt, folge diesen Punkten. #Prüfe als Erstes immer, ob es einen Artikel zu dem ausgewählten Thema bereits gibt. Wenn ja, füge dein Wissen einfach hinzu. #Möchtest du eine neue Seite hinzufügen mit einem Thema, dass mit Clash of Clans zusammenhängt, so beachte bitte die Informationsreihenfolge der übrigen, bereits bestehenden Artikel: ##Einleitung ##Defensiv- und Offensiv-Strategien ##Verbesserungsunterschiede ##Sonstige Informationen ##Iconbeschriftung ##Ausbaustufen ##Mögliche Videos #Falls du ein Bild hochladen möchtest, achte bitte darauf, dass du es in einer der Kategorien einordnest. Allgemeine Artikel-Richtlinien *Falls du in einem Artikel einen anderen Begriff erwähnst, den es im Wikia gibt, so verlinke ihn bitte. Falls du nicht weißt, wie dies geht, kannst du es hier erfahren. *Bitte schreibe nicht in der Ich-Perspektive. Schreibe lieber in der dritten Person Singular und im Präsens. *Im Clash of Clans-Wiki gibt es für die Ressourcen Icons. Diese sollst du in der Code-Ansicht aktivieren. Füge einfach an der betreffenden Stelle ein ein. Als Beispiel: ergibt . *Bitte füge deinen Artikel in einer Kategorie ein. Um heraus zu finden, welche Kategorien zu deinem Artikel passen, kannst du ihn mit Artikeln mit einem ähnlichen Thema vergleichen oder einen Administrator fragen. Die Seite der Barbaren gehört zum Beispiel der Kategorie:Truppen an. Regelung für Administratoren *Die Regeln rund um das Thema unserer Administratoren findest du hier. __NOWYSIWYG__ Kategorie:Regeln